User blog:Alexray35/PSAS Newcomers / Stages Ideas!
Sorry, I have not updated anything here lately. I'm workin in something big: ---- Everybody is doing their blogs about SSB Newcomers so I decided to create a blog for my thoughts on PSASBR sequel (if it happens). I wrote some ideas in a Word file I have on my pc and now I'm going to write here so everyone can see! Sorry for my bad english. Characters Now there are some great new things in the characters: 1. More than one moveset: Something like SSB4 but instead of "custom" moves, there will be lists of movesets that you can choose in the constumization menu. For an example for Col it can be either InFamous 1 our InFamous 2. 2. Hidden Characters: Again, something like in SSB4 where Olimar have an Alph alternate. Some characters will just affect appearence like Spike and Jimmy, but others will have his own moveset like Kuro. 3. More costumes: I think I don't need to talk to much about this. Some characters have costumes to match with the movesets, like Cole. 4. Each character is different and some may have different characteristics such as Kei. 5. More than one rival!!! Now each character can have more than one rival! For example, Sweet Tooth rival's are Kratos, Scorpion and Tag! Kei In selection screen, in Kei's slot, instead of choosing costumes you can choose 3 of 5 morphs that work as 3 different move sets, like Toro. Kei's moves are always the same. In game you switch morph with button. Like Spike, Kei uses lots of gadgets, most of them with the rest of the moves. In selection screen you can also choose between Kei or Yumi (this does not affect the movesets only the lv. 3). Both have his own version of lv.1 which consists in Kei using a net to capture opponents. Cyber Ace can be his lv.3 (Thunder Ace for Kei and Princess Ace for Yumi). For on of Kei's rival I was thinking about Joseph Capelli from Resistance 3. You can see the connection of them here. psas___kei_vs_joseph_capelli____fan_made__by_alexray35-d823gaf.jpg|http://fav.me/d823gaf "Fat Princess" First of all I don't like the idea of "Fat Princess" being a playable character, my reasons: she is not a playable character in FP series, also in the series she is not always fat just when you feed her), she have almost an original move set in PSASBR, her supers could be better and she does not even has her real name: Princess Plump. Sure she is the protagonist of the series and yes I want her to be in PSAS, just not as a playable character. Villager As Fat Princess is not a character, we need somebody to represent FP series. I choose Villager because "he" is playable in all FP games and "he" got a lot of potential. And if you see the concept art page you will notice that both Warrior and Worker were planned to be playable characters. Villager has two different move sets. The first is the classic one, based on PS3 and PSP (also Android) games, the second one is based on the upcoming game Fat Princess Adventures (as an upcoming game I will only talk about the classic move set). Throughout this blog you will see that I love move sets similar to Toro. So his moves are Slap/Punch (form Villager class), kick (from Soccer game mode), throw things (like wood, metal, cake…) and summon a Chicken that flies a bit and then hits one time. His neutral is summon a Priest that gives AP (can be charged to more AP), the rest of his 4 moves (differentiating + and + ) are all Class changing moves. Each class have his own moves.You can change between Mage, Ranger, Warrior and Worker. Mage can shot fireballs (burning effrect) and iceballs (slowing effect) and perform''' Fire Area Attack''' (bruning effect) and Ice Area Attack (slowing effect). Ranger can fire''' arrows''' and burning arrows '''(bruning effect), he can also shot with his '''pistol. Warrior can use his sword to perform a normal attack or to do his spinning attack, he can also use his spear to perform a normal attack or to do his dashing attack. Worker can attack with his axe/hammer, throw bombs, throw a''' big bomb', and jump into a '''springboards'. Villager can combine attacks such as Fire Area Attack and bombs/big bombs. Lv.1: Fat Princess! Fat Princess appears and smashes the enemies (similar to what she does in Fat Princess: Piece of Cake).' Lv.2: Dark Priest!' A Dark Priest appears and do his Area Drain Life Spell. Lv.3: Reaper! Villager picks-up a Reaper helmet and transforms into Reaper class. I think this guy will not have any costume, but I have some ideas for the alternate color: default: red team (Princess Plump lv.1); blue team (Princess Muffintop lv.1); brow team (based on Gladiate mode); and green team (based on Gladiate mode). The only costume idea I have is having two different reaper costumes (one based on FP and other based on FP:FOC). After I did my moveset I found this one, it is similar to my with some changes here and there. For the ones who think Fat Princess should be a playable character, Villager's level one could also be the Chicken Potion. Level1villager.gif|Fat Princess in Villager's Lv.1 VillagerLv2.jpg|Dark Priest's Area Drain Life Spell reaper.jpg|Reaper's costumes alternate.jpg Cole MacGrath *'This contains spoilers for the endings of InFamous 2' When the trailer for Evil Cole first came out everybody was suprised.' Two Coles? Really?' So my idea is to have more movesets for one character and this fits perfectly with Cole! He would have a moveset to Evil karma and a moveset to Good Karma. He also could has an unlockable moveset for InFamous 1 Cole '''and a DLC one for '''Vampire Cole. There could be a good and an evil moveset to the InFamous 1 Cole but I dont think they where that much different in that game and I don't wanna spam Cole with movesets. Moving on, the only thing I did not like about Cole in Battle Royale, besides the two Coles idea, was the fact that''' Evil Cole got an amazing Level 3', and Good Cole' just got Ionic Vortex'. See, they have the '''same level 1' because they can both use Kinectic Pulse. They have different level 2 because each karma unlocks different powers. But then we got that. Beast Cole that just appear in the Evil karma ending cutscene and which attacks are based on John White's (still awesome) and for Good Cole we they gave us Ionic Vortex with a slice of Ionic Storm. Both powers that Evil Cole can also preform. But I understand, its hard to come up with ideas for Good Karma Cole's Level 3, but I have 2. The first one is based on Cole's relationship with New Marais people, more specifically Rebels. Through the events of InFamous 2, Cole can help rebels as a karma choise. If the player chooses to help them, they will fight in Cole's side. And this could be his Super Level 3, the rebelds helping Cole with there group. My second idea is based in the good ending of InFamous 2. Because if Evil Cole's level 3 is, why not Good Cole's too? In InFamous 2, Cole uses this device named Ray Field Inhibitor '''that he charges up and causes a massive explosion that killed almost all of the Conduits (people with powers). So yeah looks like it could work too- Yeah not all All-Stars are conduits but if they can die by PaRappa's voice, why not? For Cole there are so many ideas for his Level 3 that I almost think that they sould be like alternate supers, unlockable maybe. Another idea that I have is that Evil Cole could use his '''Bio Leech '''ability as a '''grab to absorb enemies' AP. Plus in InFamous 2 there is an upgrade named Bio Leech Overload that basicaly gives Cole unlimited energy for some seconds, this could be implemented in PSAS as well. Also I already have ideas for Vampire Cole's supers, and a wrote them somewhere I dont remember, they are all based in the vampire powers of course. For level 1: Shadow Strike, Cole dashes forward with a swarm of bats and stabs the opponent with his stake. Level 2: Shadow Swarm, Cole transforms into a swarm of bats and can fly around the stage. Anyone he flies into is instantly knocked out. Level 3: Any suggestions? Similar to Evil Cole's Bio Leech, Vampire Cole could bite the enemies to suck their AP. DELSIN COMING SOON! Infamous-2-rfi-o.gif XKTrzj.gif Clank [http://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Clank Moveset article ]Before the "Clank is already in the game" comments I just wanna say that these are my ideas and I think Clank has lots of potential! I don't know if he should be a real character or Ratchet's alternate moveset. Either one he would have his own rival (Daxter), story and costumes. I already did a moveset for Clank so I'm not going to talk that much about it. It is based in Secret Agent Clank weapons and other weapons that only Clank can use. His supers: Level 1: Gadgetbots - Clank orders Gadgetbots to attack, every foe in their path dies. Level 2: Zoni's Attack - This attack is based in Clank's special ability in PSM: Heroes. Clank summons 3 Zoni that will follow him around and attack other players, Clank can only jump and glide during this super. Level 3: Giant Clank: Clank jumps into a platform that transforms him into Giant Clank, in this form he can shoot rockets, launch energy bombs, knock enemies out cold with one punch, and crush opponents bellow him. Costumes ideas: (*I really want) *Blender*(SAC) because it is Clank's first skin in his game (SAC). *Secret Agent* (UYA,SAC,PSMH,A4O) because it's famous and iconic. *Cowboy (SAC,PSMH) because it returned in PSMH so Insomniac Games actually care. *Space Cadet (A4O) because it's cool. *Fish Bowl (A4O) beacuse it's funny. Easter eggs: *The alternate colours from Clank's default costume are based in his "recorded versions" from ACIT and/or Hologram skin from A4O. *When Clank is using Secret Agent costume the Gadgetbots appearence changes from Gadgetron Gadgetbots to Agency Gadgetbots. *One of the alternate colours of the Secret Agent costume is based in Klunk's suit from SAC. *Clank can mistake Big Daddy or Subject Delta for a Megalith . **Megaliths and their planet Rapshore are based in Big Daddies and Rapture respectively. *By holding both R2 and L2 while selecting Clank his eyes will be Blue instead of Green. Gadgetbots.gif|Level 1 Zoniattack.gif|Level 2 Giant_Clank.gif|Level 3 Blender.png|Blender costume Eyeclank.jpg|Eye colours ERC-003 or ERC-X First of all they are both from''' Tokyo Jungle, and they are both inspired by '''Sony's AIBO. Toro, Kuro, Pipo Monkey's helmet and Kulche appear in Tokyo Jungle as DLC clothes. So this is definitively a good franchise to includ in the next Playstation All-Stars. I wrote "ERC-003 or ERC-X" because both are good characters to includ, but they are to much similar for both be in the game at the same time. They are the protagonist and the antagonist respectively, of the two last chapters in Tokyo Jungle. They could work as''' alternate moveset''' or alternate costume for each other. ERC-003 being the protagonist is playable in the chapter while ERC-X is only playable in Surviver Mode. But ERC-X is the final boss of the game. He transforms into''' ERC-X • II', that would fit perfectly as his Super Level 3. Talking about supers, the moveset it's probably the hard part about this characters since they just have some "'dog attacks'" in their game. But PaRappa and Duck Hunt Dog have moveset too so that's not a bad thing. Their attacks would be' attacking with their forefeet', jumping and landing with their forefeet making a '''small wave', and of course biting. ERC-003 spins his head when he is marking territory, that can be either an attack, a taunt or an outro, or all. The same happens with presents. They can also evade. For grabs they could easily grab an oponnet with their mouth and throw him. For super level 1 they can both preform a "Clean Kill." For level 2: *003 - Family support: ERC-003 calls his adoptive parents, two wolves, to help him. *X - ERC-2000 support: ERC-X calls a pack of ERC-2000, similar to what he does in his boss battle. For level 3 I do not have any idea for 003, just for X -''' ERC-X''' • II: ERC-X transforms into his second form. In this form he can throw purple shocking balls, shoot a laser and then spin, and also onslaught with his jet. Balls X.gif|Shocking Balls Laser X.gif|Laser Jet X.gif|Jet *Costumes ideas for both: ERC-X / ERC-003; ERC-2000; ERC-310 (real life); ERC-220 (real life). *Costumes ideas for ERC-003: The End Basic attacks 003.gif|Attacks Evade and bite 003.gif|Evade and bite Clean Kill (1).gif|Clean Kill dead erc.jpg|Default 003 and The End costume 3 and x.jpg|Comparison between ERC-003 and X Category:Blog posts